Harry Potter and the Immortal Being
by MikadzukiOokami
Summary: Edward didn't loose his Alchemy in exchange for Alphonse. Truth had something more planned for our favourite alchemist. Find out what happens


**I know, new story when I still have demon Prince but I've kind of got reason for falling out of the fandom a bit. I've also rekindled my love of FMA and wanted to write a proper crossover for a change so here it is, my HP/FMA crossover. There are some Kuroshitsuji hints as well, but only the one character will show up for my own reasons. FMA at the end of Manga/Brotherhood an HP on Book 5. Enjoy!**

The courtyard was quiet, before erupting into cheers. Ed didn't quite hear them, staring over at the broken armour that had once housed his brothers soul, sacrificed to the gate to allow him to beat Father by returning his arm.

"Al…." he whispered as he went over to the armour, Mei Chang crying on the other side. He looked at her with emotionless eyes as he racked his brain, trying to figure out what he could do to get his brother back.

"Edward," Hoenheim moved closer, "use my stone, to open the gate and bring him back." Ed growled, "don't you dare go acting like you care now, you…..you damned Father!" he glared at him, tears rolling down his cheeks, surprising Hoenheim who then smiled softly as Ed turned back. Suddenly a smile formed on his lips, "Mei, back up a bit." She looked up, confused, as he moved to get one of the iron rods from the fight, starting to draw on the ground, to the amazement of everyone around.

"Stand back and enjoy the show, this is to be the last transmutation of the Fullmetal alchemist!" He clapped his hands, ignoring the shouts of his name, activating the human transmutation circle he had drawn.

"Welcome back, Mr. Al~che~mist" a familiar voice sung, making him open his eyes. He was back in the white space that had haunted him for so long. Looking over he saw the outlined figure, with their left leg filled in with his own, "you have come for your brothers body, no? What do you offer in return?" Ed grinned, pointing behind me, "your payment is right here. That's my door of truth right? I can do what I want with it." Truth 'stared' mouth open in shock before he started laugh, "you've done it, you've beaten me" Ed grinned, "Then-!"

"But there is a problem Mr. Al~che~mist" Ed started, "what do you mean a problem! You Bastard are you playing with me?!" Truth's grin was gone as he shook his head, "I cannot take your alchemy because you need it to stay alive." Ed stared, eyes wide, "what do you mean I need it to stay alive? I don't understand!" Truth pointed to him, "when you defeated Pride, you took his stone into yourself. If I take your alchemy you will die because alchemy is what is needed to keep the stone alive." Ed was speechless. He'd become a stone when he had taken Prides? What on earth, "then what…what can I give to get my brother back!" Truth grinned once more, "I have a propersition for you Edward Elric, I will give you back your brothers body, Teachers organs and the Colonels eyesight, in exchange for your right arm, and if you agree to take the remains of the Dwarf in the Flasks stone into yourself as well."

"What? Why? Not that I'm complaining but that sounds like a lot for what's being given." Truth chuckled, "you realise that you will be alive for a very long time Edward Elric, and though I cannot say exactly what will happen in the future, I would like you to be there to keep Equivalence. I may also pop into your head from time to time to give you a hand. Basically you will be constantly linked to me through your gate and your stone," Truth spread his arms wide as Ed rubbed at his head, "so I'd have to deal with you in my head, loose my arm and live for a very long time?" He sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice. Alright you bastard, I'll agree to your terms" Truth laughed, his right arm being broken down and appearing on truth. He hissed in pain before looking down and seeing the shine of metal he had grown used to, "I wouldn't want you to be at a disadvantage, now go and take your brother home Edward Elric" Truth vanished, showing the second door, and in front of that door, an emaciated golden blond in front of it, "Alphonse!" Ed moved quickly to his brothers side, a soft smile on his face.

"Brother, I knew you'd come. But…your arm? I thought you got it back?" Ed winced, "I'll explain it later Al, for now, Let's get you home. Everyone's waiting." Al nodded, both of them heading through his gate back to Amestris.

Ed smiled as Alphonse opened his eyes, "Brother, hi" He helped Al up into a sitting position as Mei cried out, "Alphonse!" Al looked at her, eyes soft, "Mei, I'm sorry for putting you through that. Thank you" Mei cried softly as Ed helped him to stand, "Let's get you to the hospital Al, you are far to skinny." Al nodded, allowing Ed to put the coat on him properly as he shivered, Mei coming to help Ed.

~A few months later~

Ed turned, looking worriedly at Alphonse, "do you need to rest Al?" Alphonse smiled, taking a seat on the wall, "sorry, I hadn't realise my muscles had atrophied so much on the other side, you go on ahead." Ed shook his head, "no we shall return the same way we left, together. I don't mind going at your pace Al" Alphonse smiled as he stood up again, "shall we then?" Ed chuckled and nodded, turning back to the road they had been walking down, moving as fast as Al could until they reached the house that they could always return to. Den was on the porch, looking at them as they came closer. Ed gave a small sound of amusement as Al stopped, "Den, we're home boy" That set the dog off, his barking bringing out their childhood friend, Winry, "Ed…..Al…..welcome home" They looked up, smiling, "we're home" Winry looked them over, helping them up and taken them inside, where she rounded on Ed for an explanation as she looked over his automail. There he explained everything that Truth had told him, including his condition. Both of them accepted it, following his example of a resigned look, knowing how hard this would be on him alone. The two looked at each other and made a silent agreement to make it as easy on the young man as they could.

The years sped past and Ed could only watch as the ones he loved grew older, having children of their own and living their lives. Mustang had made it to Furer , married Riza and they had two children, Maes and Alice, Alphonse had married Mei and had a daughter they called Trisha, Winry had decided not to marry, instead getting on with making automail, and making the best spares she could, putting them all away for Ed to use in his long life. She had also made Ed learn how to make and repair his automail for the future. Ed watched as Amestris changed, becoming a country called Germany, the world changing around him. He avoided the world where he could, keeping to himself as the years passed, coming out as he needed to. He watched as Alchemy died out and was replaced by magic. It was 1995 by the time the Gate told him he was needed, and so he contacted a very old friend.


End file.
